The room where it happened
by breawycker
Summary: rated: NC-17. Contains lots of sex and diaper usage and forced fem
1. I'm sorry

Hamilton saw him. The man of his dreams. The man people write cheesy love songs about. The man had wild curly hair and was wearing a ridiculous purple suit. He had to learn this man's name. He looked away for a moment and the man was gone. Hamilton's heart started pounding. He looked around frantically until he saw the man again. He ran over as fast as he could, knocking a few people over in the process, but that wasn't important. He stopped right in front of him inches away from knocking right him into him. The man's eyes glared back in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton and may I say you have beautiful eyes," Hamilton said sheepishly. The man blushed and look down.

"Why thank you." He looked back up and his eyes met Hamilton's. If Hamilton's eyes were the sea, he'd be drowning in them. Jefferson was speechless and started blushing harder.

"Thomas Jefferson," he replied regaining his composure. He stood straight up holding onto his last shred of dignity.

"Wait! You're the Thomas Jefferson?"

"You've heard of me?"

"You're only the smartest person at the school. Well, second smartest behind me of course."

"Is that so? What's your GPA?"

"4.0!"

"Mine's only 3.9. Oh wait actually no it's a 4.0."

"Okay, you two why don't we break up the dick measuring contest," this gorgeous woman said. She had longish straight hair and was wearing a gorgeous blue dress.

"Hello to you too, Eliza," Jefferson interjected rolling his eyes. "Oh excuse my manners. Little Miss Snarky over here is Eliza Schuyler.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Schuyler! My name is Alexander Hamilton and can I say how beautiful you look today."

"Please call me Eliza and you don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Hamilton was stunned at such a pretty girl talking to him but he quickly regained his poise.

"So how did you two know each other?" Jefferson was about to say something but was interrupted by Eliza.

"Well it may sound silly but we met on one of those online dating sites."

"Oh so you two are… uhh. Dating?" Hamilton tried to hide his disappointment.

"Yes, but we're always looking to have a little fun outside each other," Jefferson said rather seductively.

"You mean me?"

"No we mean the statue behind you dummy," Eliza said rather flippantly.

"Forgive me. I'm just not used to such a direct approach."

"It's okay. We're just really open people. You can ask us anything."

"I just gotta know why me? I mean you two could have anyone you wanted."

"I don't know. I guess it's just something about you cutie." Hamilton blushed hard. "Why don't we continue this conversation in my dorm." Hamilton couldn't believe what was happening. He pinched himself sure he was dreaming but dreaming he was not. Unsure of what was going to happen next, he followed Eliza and Thomas to Eliza's dorm. "Don't worry my roommate won't be back for a while." Eliza's room was beautifully decorated wall to wall with the most amazing paintings which he had no doubt Eliza painted herself. Her bed, which was completely purple, was made nice and neat almost ready for the naughty things they planned to do in it. "So Alexander? You want to make out?"

"Uh… Sure. I mean if you want to. We don't have to. I'm cool either way!"

"Shh. It's okay," Jefferson whispered. "If you want it to happen, just let it happen but your consent is very important."

"I do want it."

"Well then." Jefferson leans in to kiss Hamilton; Hamilton's heart beating a million miles an hour. As their lips meet, a wave of passion floods his body. Hamilton moans slightly but is muffled by Jefferson's tongue wrapping around his. Suddenly, their lips part as Jefferson starts nipping gently on Hamilton's neck. "You like that, Alex?"

"Yes so much yes!" Jefferson continues biting a little harder and starts to caress Hamilton gently. Jefferson starts sucking and biting Hamilton's neck a little more leaving little spots all over his neck as he tenderly strokes Hamilton's hair. Eliza joins in and starts to hungrily kisses him, shoving him against the wall. She's rough yet passionate Hamilton moans deeply. His face flushed and his breathing ragged. Jefferson puts his finger to Hamilton's lips to shush him.

"Don't make me gag that mouth." Hamilton nods. Jefferson starts taking off Alex's shirt and starts scratching his back leaving long red marks all over his back. Hamilton puts his hand to his mouth and holds back a moan. Eliza shuts him up with another kiss just as passionate as the last one yet slightly gentler. Jefferson goes to work lightly biting up and down his back.

"You wanna do something really fun? It's a little kinky and tight but I think you'll enjoy it," Jefferson asks.

"Whatever it is sure."

"Okay then follow me, but first our safe word is holding up two fingers. I will occasionally check to see if you're okay if you are just give a thumbs up"

"Understood."

"Perfect." Jefferson leads Hamilton to the bed and shoves him down, flips him over and grabs rope and starts to hogtie him tying his arms together then ties his legs to his arms leaving him almost completely immobile but he's still able to move his fingers. "You okay there, Hamilton? Remember we can stop at anytime." Hamilton gives and thumbs up and Jefferson starts to take his pants off. Hamilton's heart starts pounding unsure what was going to happen next. Jefferson takes his underwear off and shoves it in Hamilton's mouth as a gag.

"You talk too much. That in mind, let me know if something makes you uncomfortable." Hamilton gives a thumbs up and Jefferson walks away for a minute only to return with a whip. He lifts it up and strikes down on Hamilton's back leaving quite a bit of a gash. "You okay Hamilton?" Hamilton responded with a thumbs up and Jefferson got to work leaving all sorts of bruises on Hamilton's back until he raise two fingers and Jefferson stopped. "You've had enough?" Hamilton nods. "Well then you wanna try out something new?" Hamilton tilts his head in confusion but then gives a thumbs up. Jefferson unties Hamilton but leaves the gag in his mouth. "Strip." Hamilton complies stripping quickly. Eliza knowing exactly what's going on goes into her drawers and closet and pulls out something. Hamilton tries to look but Jefferson stops him and slaps him for good measure. "Bad girl!" Girl? Hamilton was confused it wasn't until he finally saw what Eliza had gotten out that he realized what he was in for. Eliza had a skimpy red dress, a bra and a diaper? Hamilton was confused yet slightly aroused. This certainly was new. Before he could say anything the bra and dress was already on him but the diaper was left on the bed.

"Don't worry that's for later," Eliza teased. "Now then the fun can begin. You still okay with this, baby girl?" Hamilton gave a thumbs up unsure of what was going to happen next. Eliza reached under the bed and pulled out a strap on. "You sure you're still good?" Hamilton once again gave them thumbs up. He was excited where this was going in spite of himself. Hamilton once again found himself tied up by Jefferson. This time he was ball tied. His arms tied behind his back, his thighs tied to his chest, and his legs tied to his thighs, but still able to move his fingers and his head. After confirming once again that Hamilton was okay, Hamilton started fingering himself to prepare for the ass fucking he was about to get. When he was ready, Eliza put a condom and lube on the strap on and quickly got to work on Hamilton's ass. While he was getting seriously fucked in the ass, Hamilton turned his head to see Jefferson's cock waiting to be sucked on. Hamilton opened his mouth ready to begin sucking Jefferson's cock. His gaze fixated on it.

"You naughty girl. Such a little slut. Wanting to be fucked on both ends. You're just dying to be fucked by a real man, aren't you?" Hamilton noded and gave another thumbs up. Jefferson chuckled. "All right then. If that's what you want then I shall give it to you." Jefferson removed Hamilton's gag and whispered into Hamilton's ear, "But first call me Daddy and beg for it, whore."

"Please let me suck your cock, Daddy," Hamilton whimpered. Jefferson slapped him. "Please daddy let me suck it." Jefferson slapped him again.

"You like that don't you? Tell me what you are," Jefferson teased.

"I'm a slut and your baby girl."

"Good girl. Now then, you may begin." Jefferson quickly confirmed that Hamilton was still okay then shoved his dick down his throat. Hamilton wrapped his tongue around Jefferson's hard cock moving his head up and down as Jefferson moaned in pleasure. Meanwhile, Eliza started continued to shove the strap on up Hamilton's ass going slowly harder and deeper until she couldn't go any further. Hamilton's heart skipping a few beats in the process leaving him in a breathless state as both his holes were getting fucked hard. In a burst of pleasure, Hamilton's mouth became full of Jefferson's cum which Hamilton swallowed like a good slut. Jefferson had to lay down on the bed being completely engulfed in pure ecstasy. Eliza removed her strap on from Hamilton's sore ass and carefully taped the diaper onto him.

"What do I do if i have to go potty?" Hamilton asked shakily.

"Well you're wearing a diaper aren't you baby?" Eliza cooed. Hamilton blushed.

"Cause I have to go potty now."

"It's okay. Just go and mommy will change you." Hamilton sat there for a moment and concentrated for a few minutes then a hissing noise came from him as he sighed in relief.

"Does my baby girl need her diaper changed?" Hamilton blushed.

"Yes…" he whispered.

"Yes what baby girl?"

"Yes I need my diaper changed."

"Good girl." Eliza grabbed another diaper this one pink with disney princesses on it. Hamilton blushed hard as Eliza took great care in wiping down his princess parts. Letting out the occasional moan as the cold wipe cleaned all the pee off of him. Eliza then put the princess diaper on him. "There you go all clean." Just then the door opened. Eliza's roommate, Maria Reynolds, was home early. "Maria… Uh. This is not what it looks like."

"Really?" Maria questioned. "Cause it looks like you're having a threesome..."

"Okay. Maybe it is what it looks like."

"You didn't let me finish. It looks like you're having a threesome without me."

"Wait. You wanna join in?"

"Yes I've had my eyes on you and Jefferson for quite some time. Who's the new kid?"

"My name is Alexander Hamilton," Hamilton said embarrassed about being caught in a dress that barely covered his diaper. "And there's a million people i haven't done but just you wait."

"Is that so?" Maria growled. "When then I think it's time for baby to have her bottle." Hamilton sat there confused at what she meant until she pulled out one of her breast and put it to Hamilton's mouth. He licked it curiously then started sucking on it. Refreshing milk filling his tummy. "There you go baby. Drink up. There's plenty more." Hamilton sucked happily on her breast making sure to drink every last drop. Maria stroked his hair and told him what a good girl he is. She could see his throbbing cock trying to escape it's diaper prison so Maria gave it want it wanted and started rubbing the front of his diaper. Hamilton still sucking down some milk moaned slightly. "You enjoying that little one?" Hamilton nodded. Maria leaned over and started gently nibbling on his ear.

"How did you know that was my weakness?" Hamilton rasped in between gulps of milk.

"You've been a naughty baby haven't you? I bet you're a little slut who would fuck anything that moves. I think it's time for a little punishment." Maria grabbed Hamilton's neck and started choking him slightly. Hamilton released his mouth from her breast. His tummy full of his mommy's milk. Maria bent Hamilton over her knee and with her other hand started spanking him. Hamilton gave the thumbs up sign to indicate that he was okay and Maria took it as a sign to continue. "Now then what's your safe word?" Hamilton held up two fingers. "Good baby. Maybe mommy will be gentle with your little diapered bottom." Hamilton blushed hard completely embarrassed to be seen by such a pretty girl in such a humiliating outfit. Maria gave him one more hard spank and lifted up her dress and removed her panties exposing her recently shaved pussy. "Now then it's time to show mommy how much you appreciate her. It is mother's day after all. Hamilton nodded and gave a thumbs up. Maria put a condom on and Hamilton gives Maria's slit a little kiss then desperately started to eat her out. His tongue tenderly caresses the inside of her pussy while using his thumb to massage her clit in just the right way. Meanwhile, Eliza is passionately making out with Maria, moaning in between kisses. They stop for a minute when they hear noises outside and the door handle turns. Two upperclassman guys walked in and when they looked up and saw what was going on they realized they walked into the wrong room. The first had curly hair tied up into a ponytail with sideburns a mustache and a bit of a bears wearing what appears to be the french flag on his shirt but Hamilton couldn't be sure. The other one had on a black beanie, a tank top, less facial hair, and was pretty buff. They were the same height but the one in the flag shirt was much less broad chested than the buff one.

Hamilton couldn't help but blush as he was still in that ridiculous outfit eating out some chick that he just met 5 minutes ago. Internally, Maria was kicking herself for not remembering to lock the door cause she got distracted by the whole threesome.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. My friend and I weren't paying attention and we must have walked into the wrong room," the french one(?) said looking like a deer in headlights.

"No, it's okay. Maybe you can help us out. Thomas needs someone to play with," Eliza murmured.

"No we really should be going…"

"Come on! stay with us. We'll make it worth your while," Maria said in a soft seductive tone. "And if you don't want Thomas, you can always have me, big boy." Maria winked at him.

"You… uh… we.. I…" the other one stammered completely shocked at what he was hearing. "Uh… Well maybe we can stay a little while. Right Laf?"

"Uhh excuse us for a minute," said the man who was apparently called Laf said. For a few minutes, the two of them stood turned away from the threesome going on muttering and murmuring to each other.

Finally the buff one said, "We've decided to stay for a while."

"Yes! Fresh meat," Maria whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Uh… Nothing. What should we call you two?

"I'm Hercules Mulligan, but you can call me Herc,"

"And I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette but you may call me your majesty," he said as if he was expecting a bow. "Or Lafayette is fine too."

Maria got the introductions for their little threesome out of the way and in no time flat, the newcomers were naked.

Eliza whispers into Hamilton's ear, "Now for being such a good sport. You can have your reward" Her warm breath tickling his ear and her hands moving south making him shiver. Hamilton consents and Eliza starts rubbing Hamilton's diaper. Eliza stares at Hamilton's quite impressive bulge. "Ooh looks like someone is having fun." Hamilton nods. Eliza slowly removes his underwear. "Now, what are we going to do with this?" Eliza leans in towards it but stops just before her lips touch his cock. "Oh, I almost forgot." Eliza walks away for a minute and returns with a condom, kneels down, and wraps it onto his throbbing member. "That's better. Now then back to the fun part." Her tongue reaches out and touches the top of Hamilton's head. Hamilton shudders in pleasure. Eliza gives it a few more licks just to tease him and then wraps her mouth around it and starts deepthroating it. Hamilton's eyes roll back in enjoyment. Eliza makes sure to give his head special attention from her tongue. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Hamilton calls out, "Who is it?"

The person behind the door calls back, "pizza delivery."

"Wait a minute. Is that Laurens?" Eliza thought aloud. "I didn't know he was a delivery boy."

"Oh I know Laur… Hold on. Who the fuck ordered a pizza?" Hamilton questioned.

"Oh sorry! That was me!" Maria responded blushing slightly.

"When did you have time to order a pizza? You've been here for five minutes."

"I ordered it in advance… It's not like I planned on all of this happening!"

"Is someone going to let me in? Your pizza is getting cold you know?" Laurens interjected.

"Oh sorry!" Maria walked over and opened the door.

"I have an extra large pizza with sausage. That will be $20."

"Oh I don't have any money. Maybe I can pay you some other way?"

"No money. No pizza."

"I said maybe I can pay you some other way?" Maria said as seductive as possible.

"And I said no money. No pizza."

"Here," Hamilton said annoyed handing him $30. "Keep the change."

"That's better. You guys enjoy… Whatever the fuck is going on." Hamilton was about to say something to explain but before Hamilton could, Laurens was gone. Hamilton sighed but quickly turned his attention to that pizza. It's only fair that he get a slice after all he paid for the damn thing, but Maria didn't seem like the type to share. Wait. What the fuck was he talking about? Pizza should be the last thing on his mind. He was in the middle of an orgy with people he just met. What would his parents say? No. His parents should be the last thing on his mind at a time like this. Who the hell thinks about their parents in a situation like this? Then he stopped for a minute and realized everyone was staring at him as he'd been muttering to himself for about a minute.

"Heh," he blushed. "Uhhh. What are you guys looking at? Haven't you ever seen a man dressed up like a huge baby girl before?"

"Anyway... " Jefferson started. "Where were we? Oh right. Get over here bitch." Jefferson's tone was very demanding and Hamilton knew better than to disobey his daddy. He crawled over to him, realizing how ridiculous he looked right now. "Now then baby girl. What are we going to do with you?" Jefferson smiled that devilish smile of his. He knew Hamilton would do anything to please him and he means anything.


	2. Back by unpopular demand

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jefferson stared into Hamilton's eyes. They glisten in the fluorescent lights of Eliza's room./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I don't think I like that look on your face," Hamilton said sheepishly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You shouldn't, baby girl. Now then I told you to come here." Hamilton crawled over his diapered butt sticking up in the air. The two girls giggled at how silly he looked causing Hamilton to blush. Jefferson turned around. "Lick my ass slut." Hamilton sat there for a moment shocked at what Jefferson was asking of him, but he knew he'd be punished if he didn't obey so he gave Jefferson a thumbs up and gave a test lick and it didn't taste as bad as he thought. So he started licking around Jefferson's asshole before licking the outside of it and finally he shoved his tongue deep down Jefferson's ass, surprising Jefferson causing him to moan uncontrollably. Jefferson was impressed at how good Hamilton was at this. He was going to have to reward him later. His dick was getting harder by the moment and his moans louder and deeper. He couldn't control himself. Speaking of control, Jefferson was so engrossed by what hamilton was doing that he lost control and started peeing himself. When Jefferson realized what he was doing, his face turned fifty shades of red. He couldn't believe he just pissed himself like a little baby. After all, he wasn't Hamilton./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Aww looks like we have more than one baby here," Eliza said laughing her ass off. Jefferson was about to say something in his defense but before he could a pacifier was stuck in his mouth silencing him. "I think a certain little baby needs to be punished for having an accident all over my bed, but what would be an adequate punishment for someone to little to know how to use the potty like a big boy." Eliza thought about it for a moment before she got a brilliant idea. "Ooh I know. How about after all this is over, you go down to the laundry room down the hall with the soggy sheets in nothing but a diaper? How does that sound little one?" Jefferson blushed an additional few shades and just sat there sucking on his pacifier too embarrassed to say anything. "I'll take that as a yes, potty pants but first…" Eliza pushed Hamilton aside and started spanking Jefferson hard bringing him to tears. All Jefferson could do was lay their and suck on his paci and pray to George Washington that this would be over soon. Finally, after twenty swats, Eliza was satisfied and walked away for a moment and returned with another diaper this one, though, for Jefferson. Jefferson covered his face as the diaper was taped onto him. "Aww, baby. There's no need to be embarrassed. Accidents happen."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not a baby," Jefferson said his words muffled by his pacifier./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What was that?" Eliza took out the pacifier so Jefferson could speak clearly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not a baby!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Is that so? Because last time I checked, only babies can't control when they go potty. You clearly can't so that makes you a baby."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Big boys have accidents too…"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Really? Let's check. Mr. Mulligan, do you have accidents?" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Me? No," Hercules said indignantly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What about you, Lafayette?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Of course not," Lafayette said./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well there you go, cutie. Big boys don't have accidents." Jefferson started crying even harder as Eliza put the pacifier back in his mouth to shush him and started rubbing his back. "It's okay, baby. That's what your diapees are for. For protection when you have an accident. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Now then, you and Hamilton can play a little long, while Maria and I have some fun and then you can take the sheets to the wash, like a good boy." Jefferson nodded, accepting his fate. Eliza didn't waste any time she got right back to making out with Maria. Making out turned to them taking each other's clothes off which became Eliza eating Maria out. Meanwhile, Jefferson and Hamilton just sat there too embarrassed to say anything to each other. Jefferson started rubbing his sore bottom grateful that the spankings were over, but terrified of what was to come. "Oops. I almost forgot!" Eliza walked away for another minute and came back with two capsules which she promptly shoved up Jefferson's and Hamilton's asses./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What the hell was that?" Jefferson and Hamilton said in almost perfect unison./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""A suppository, sillies. I want you two to make a nice present for mommy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""WHAT?!" The boys were shocked to their core. This couldn't be happening. Jefferson just hoped that if he did make a poopy, that Eliza would change him before she made him walk out in nothing but a diaper. He still wasn't over that and why should he it's ridiculous. She can't make him do that right? But then he remember the paddle she had and how she probably wouldn't be afraid to use it if it came to that. Jefferson realized he was screwed and not in a good way. The two were about to protest more but Eliza and Maria were back at it again and they knew better than to interrupt them. They stared at each other in shock and they plotted internally how they were going to get back at the two. But what the two of them were too embarrassed to admit was that they both secretly liked this. There was something exhilarating about being babies and having accidents in their little baby diapers. A little later, their tummies started growling knowing that their fate was sealed and soon they'll complete the final step to babyhood. It wasn't too much later that neither of them could hold it any longer. They both bent down as they deposited a warm messy load into their awaiting diapers. Completely disgusted in themselves but still a little turned on they begged Eliza for a diaper change./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You'll get a diaper change when I say you'll get a diaper change. Now then go take these soggy sheets to the wash but before you go I'll take this." She pulled Jefferson's shirt off leaving him in nothing but his stinky diaper. "Now go."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""But but…"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No buts unless you want another spanking, stinky boy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes mommy." They all got off the bed and Jefferson took the sheets off the bed, swallowed his pride, and opened the door praying that no one would be outside. Lo and behold there were quite a few people outside including some cute girls who giggled and held their nose in disgust./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Aww. Looks like the little baby made a stinky in his diaper," one of them shouted causing everyone to laugh even harder. Jefferson held his head down in shame trying to ignore that everyone was taking tons of pictures of him. As he was walking someone tripped him and he fell on his stinky butt spreading the mess all over his diaper and ensuring his eventual diaper rash. Jefferson was just barely holding back tears. After what felt like hours to him but was actually only a few minutes, Jefferson finally made it to the laundry room. He swiped his card and put the sheets in the washing machine along with some soap and turned it on. All he had to do was one more walk of shame back to his dorm and he would be home free. He covered his face and walked back praying no one would recognize him but just when he thought he was safe he heard someone cry,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Thomas Jefferson? Is that you?" Oh Washington. It was Angelica Schuyler. His rival. She snapped a picture of him. "You look so cute in your little princess diaper and what's that smell? Did someone go poopy in their diaper? Let's check." She reached behind him and checked his diaper confirming her suspicions. "Aww. Does someone need a change? Or are you on your way to your mommy or daddy to get a change baby boy?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm… uh… on my way to get changed," he said trying to get out of there as soon as possible. "Well don't let me keep you. Oh I hope you don't mind that I put that picture on Facebook. For posterity, you know. Just want everyone to know that Thomas Jefferson is nothing but a stinky diaper baby."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not a baby…" Jefferson said sheepishly knowing that he looked like nothing but a big baby./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Really is that why you went poo-poo in your little diaper? Cause as we all know, big boys go potty in their diapers. Oh wait. No they don't. They go potty in the big boy potty. But of course a little baby like you wouldn't know that."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not a baby!" Jefferson was mad as hell and he wasn't going to take it. He quickly ran away tears in his eyes when he saw that Eliza had recorded the whole thing. No doubt the video was already going viral on YouTube. Jefferson started bawling and ran right into the room. Maria was there to comfort him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's okay baby. We'll get you cleaned up. Won't we, Eliza?" she reassured him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Of course. Our baby has had such a big day and probably needs to be put down for a nap. Isn't that right?" Eliza responded./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not a *sob* baby!" Jefferson cried./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Of course you're not. You're a big boy now aren't you? Why you're almost nineteen months old aren't you?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm almost nineteen years old, Eliza! I mean mommy!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh. Silly me! That's right! Soon you'll be ready for potty training!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You're not funny, mommy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What's that baby? You want a spanking? Well of course you can have one!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What? No please mommy I'm sorry! I don't want a spanking."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well then you better behave and not talking back to mommy. Understood?" Jefferson nodded. "Good boy. Now then is my sweet baby hungry?" Jefferson stomach growled. He did skip lunch./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes, mommy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well then open wide and mommy will feed you." Jefferson opened his mouth and Eliza put her breast in his mouth and milk filled his tummy as he gently sucked on her nipple. When he was full, he removed his mouth from her breast./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Thank you, mommy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You're welcome, sweetheart. Now then let's get that diaper changed. Jefferson nodded. He was starting to get a rash. Eliza took his dirty diaper off and wiped him clean then put a fresh diaper on him. She then did the same for Hamilton. "There you go. All clean!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Thank you mommy," they said grateful to be out of their poopy diapers./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You're welcome, babies. Why don't you two go check on the wash and don't worry you can put your clothes back on." They both sighed in relief. Eternally grateful to their mommy. They put their clothes back on and headed to the laundry room. But little did they know Peggy Schuyler was lurking./span/p 


	3. The Misadventures of Alexander Hamilton

While Hamilton and Jefferson were off to check on the laundry, Maria turned to Eliza and ask sheepishly, "Can you be my mommy too?" Maria squeaked and blushed, realizing that she had said that out loud. "Uhh. Never mind I don't really…" Eliza shushed her and held her gently.

"It's okay baby girl," Eliza said soothingly. "No need to worry. Mommy is here. Mommy will make it all better."

"I… uhh… thank you mommy." Maria started sucking her thumb and held her mommy with her other hand. Eliza rubbed Maria's back slowly and softly and started nibbling on her neck leaving little red marks all over it. Eliza paused for a moment to admire her handiwork for a moment and starting kissing Maria passionately nibbling Maria's lip a little and gave her quite a bit of tongue action. Maria had to stop to catch her breath and then she paused for a moment and started grunting.

"What are you doing, baby girl? Do you have to go potty?" But it was too late Eliza could see the wet spot forming on Maria's shorts as well as hear the slight hissing sound as pee leaked out of her pants and onto Eliza. "Uh oh! Looks like mommy has another baby to look after." Maria giggled and played along.

"I'm no baby. I a big girl!"

"Well then little miss big girl why don't we get your butt in a diaper so you won't ruin the sheets when Alex and Jefferson come back?"

"I no need diapers! Diapers are for smelly babies like Alex and Thomas!"

"Well, you're half right my dear, but you did have an accident and the rule is if you have an accident you have to wear a diaper. If I had an accident then I would put on a diaper too." Maria giggled at the thought of her mommy in diaper.

"Wait. There was no rule before!"

"Okay you caught me. I made it up, but here's something I'm not making up. You either let me put you in a diaper or you get a spanking." Maria changed her tune pretty quickly.

"You know on second thought you're probably right I should wear a diaper."

"That's better. Now lay down so mommy can put a diaper on you." Maria smiled. She wanted to be her mommy's good girl so she complied. Eliza pulled off Maria's soggy shorts and Hello Kitty panties, wiped her clean (as well as wiping up the pee that was on her leg), and taped a fresh diaper onto her. "There you go! All clean!"

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Eliza was impressed that her diapers could fit all three of them so well but didn't dwell on it. She had a new baby girl to take care of.

"Now then is my baby thirsty? I think mommy has a little bit of milk left for you." Maria nodded.

"Oooh yes!"

"Yes what?" Eliza said rather sternly, holding up a hairbrush.

"Eep! Yes please mommy!"

"That's better. Now then." Eliza held her breast in front of Maria who started sucking her nipple to taste her mommy's sweet sweet milk. Maria sucked up the rest of Eliza's milk. "All gone! Now mommy should burp you. Maria blushed she wasn't expecting this but decided to go along with it. Eliza went to the bathroom and got a washcloth and held Maria so that her chin was resting on Eliza's shoulder. She held Maria with one hand and with her other gently patted her back until Maria, much to her surprise, burped a little. Eliza sat Maria down in her lap and gently petted her head. Maria cooed.

"I love you, mommy!"

"I love you too, baby girl. You're such a good girl." Eliza brushed Maria's hair with her hand and started gently nibbling on Maria's neck causing Maria to almost jump in surprise but it felt so good that she couldn't help but to moan. "You like that. Don't you baby girl?" Maria was just barely able to squeak out a "yes" before the moans took over. Eliza nibbled all over Maria's body leaving little marks everywhere. Eliza stopped, laid Maria down, and just as Maria was wondering what was going to happen, Eliza peed all over Maria. Maria was shocked, but regained her cool.

"Uh-oh! Looks like mommy had an accident!"

"That was no accident. I did that on purpose. Now you know your place, little girl." Maria blushed. She had never been talked to like that before and she doubts she ever will again. She opens her mouth to say something but is stopped my Eliza's lips coming in for a kiss. A kiss so tasty that Maria forgets what she was going to say as she enwrapped in the passion of the kiss. Soon Eliza's tongue and her tongue are united in a moment of pure ecstasy. All thoughts of being peed on were gone. Eliza took her slightly sharp nails and gently scratched Maria's back, leaving the faintest of marks.

Maria moaned out, "harder, mommy please!" Eliza scratched her harder leaving some lasting marks on her skin. Their kissing became even more impassioned as Maria begged for her mommy's touch and her mommy was more than happy to oblige. It wasn't too long before mommy found Maria's little pussy and started gently rubbing her clit. This sent a shockwave of pleasure all over Maria. Maria cried out, "more mommy. Please I want more. I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Is that so?"

"Yes, mommy! Yes please!"

"You'll be a good girl for mommy?" Eliza was having way too much fun teasing her little girl.

"Yes. I will be the best girl!"

"Well then, mommy is more than happy to help." Eliza whispered, "If you want something from me, you have to give something in return." Eliza lowered Maria's head towards Eliza's crotch. "Understand, baby girl?" Maria understood completely. She lowered herself down to Eliza's pussy, gave it a test lick and started rubbing Eliza's clit with her tongue. Eliza gave a slight moan, which quickly became louder as Maria worked her magic on Eliza's sweet pussy. In a burst of pleasure, Eliza pulled slightly on Maria's hair almost as if she was making an anchor for herself. Meanwhile, Hamilton was in a losing battle with his bladder, which was made obvious by the potty dance he was doing. He knew if he wet himself in front of Peggy he's never live it down. Peggy could clearly see that Hamilton had to go potty and so she walked over and started tickling him. How did she know he was extremely ticklish? Hamilton started giggling uncontrollably and it wasn't too long before there was a loud hissing sound coming from Hamilton. However, his pants stayed dry, which confused Peggy until she pulled his pants down and revealed his princess diaper, much to her shock and amusement. She couldn't contain her laughter, much to Hamilton's dismay. He started blushing hard and immediately started running with his pants still down causing him to trip as he was exiting the laundry room which only made Peggy laugh harder.

"Aww. Look the little baby is trying to walk like a big girl," she said mockingly.

"I'm not a baby or a girl," Hamilton said in no position to argue.

"Of course you're not! You're a big girl now aren't you? Maybe someday you'll be ready for potty training."

"Mama! Peggy is making fun of me!" Hamilton shouted out realizing how pathetic he sounded. Eliza heard him and rushed over to to his aid with Peggy laughing the whole time.

"Awe! Baby it's okay. You can't help your little accident. You're still just a little girl. Now come here and let mommy change you!" Eliza said trying to contain her laughter.

"Mama, not in front of everyone!" Hamilton said noticing the crowd of people congregating around him.

"Now! Now! Babies don't care where they get changed so come over here or you're getting a spanking!" That quickly shit Hamilton up.

"Yes Mama," he said sheepishly. He crawled up to Eliza, blushing all the way.

"Good girl!" Eliza pats Hamilton's head and starts changing him. She untapes his diaper revealing his throbbing cock.

Someone shouts, "Ooh! It looks like someone is happy!" Which causes everyone to laugh at Hamilton. Eliza wipes him down causing Hamilton to try and fail to hold back a moan. She applies a liberal amount of powder and tapes a fresh diaper onto him.

"There you go! All clean, baby!" Hamilton couldn't believe what had just happened. He wanted to run away crying like the little baby he clearly was. He held in his tears and thanked his mommy. "You're welcome, little one! Now hurry back into the room when you're done playing with your friends and let me know when you go potty again." She smiles sweetly at him.

"Yes, mommy." Hamilton watched as Eliza walked back to the room when his attention was quickly brought back to Peggy who was just staring blankly at the whole thing until her sister was out of earshot and she proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my God," she said catching her breath from laughing. "My sister is your precious little mommy? That's too much!" It seemed that no matter where Hamilton looked, there were people laughing at him. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Aww! Is the little baby crying? Does she need a nap? Maybe her bottle?"

"I'm *sob* not *sob* a baby!" Hamilton was trying to hold back the tears to save face but they kept coming. The taunts kept on coming too.

"Oh, but you are a girl then?"

"I… I… no! I'm not!"

"Aww. Well it certainly doesn't look that way! Just admit it, baby. You'll feel better."

"I like being a girl," Hamilton muttered.

"What was that, baby?"

"I like being a girl..." Hamilton said a little louder.

"One more time?"

"I like being a girl!" Hamilton shouted. Peggy smiled a devilish smile and walked over towards Hamilton and reached her hand out to him. He flinched but to his surprise she started gently scratching his head.

"Good girl!" Hamilton blushed again trying to hide his enjoyment. Fortunately for Hamilton, the laundry machine buzzed indicating that the sheet were finally done and he was almost free. He started walking over to grab it, but Peggy stopped him. "And where do you think you're going missy? We're not done yet!"


End file.
